RWBY Isn't The Only Thing With Four Letters
by SwampThirtyFour
Summary: What happens when Yang happens upon one of Weiss' favourite interests? Especially when it involves Ruby? Well, somewhat at least. Rated M for suggestive themes. One-shot.


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my second fic on this site, and actually one I'm rather satisfied with. Took a few weeks to write, although more due to laziness and lack of time rather than actual thinking. I got stuck at one point while trying to figure out the ending. Probably should have thought about that before starting to write. Ah, but I had fun writing this. I hope you enjoy reading this fanfic, and don't be afraid to leave a review! Also, do inform me of any spelling or grammatical errors I may have missed while editing. Thanks for reading!**

 **EDIT 29/7/15: I made multiple changes to the pretty horrible grammatical mistakes I made from not proofreading well. There are also a few changes in the way narration plays out. I hope it's a more enjoyable story now. Enjoy!**

Yang was shocked. And appalled. And possibly about to discover how the contents of her stomach looked like on the floor of their dorm. The colour on her face slowly drained away as she watched Weiss, whip in hand, standing over a tied-up Ruby on Weiss' bed. A brown case with the Schnee emblem embossed on it laid next to Ruby's legs mysteriously.

"Oh, hi Yang!" Ruby yipped happily, lying down on the bed. Weiss froze, glued to the spot, feeling Yang's gaze.

"R-Ruby... What is this?" Yang asked, voice quivering as she subconsciously put her hand to her mouth in shock.

"Ruby, don-" Weiss started, only to be cut off by a still-cheery Ruby. "Me and Weiss saw this trailer on my scroll just now, at it was awesome with cool music and lens filters and it had some lady interviewing a CEO or something and the two of them started playing cops and robbers in bed with handcuffs and blindfolds and-"

"W-What?" Yang sputtered. "Ruby, it wasn't the-"

"Yes. Yes it was, Yang," deadpanned Blake out of nowhere, materialising from under the sheets on her bed. She looked into Yang's eyes as if she could see into her soul. Yang heard a faint "Interruptions!" from next door from Nora as the flustered voice of Jaune followed.

"No! Not renegade! Tali! Nooo!"

"Since when have you been there?" Weiss shrieked at Blake in mortification, face redder than Ruby in her red swimsuit swimming in paint and blood. It was also a red swimsuit that Weiss had done unmentionable things to.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Little Miss Kinky." Blake replied, before retreating back under her covers with an unnerving hiss.

Yang blinked thrice to reassure herself that she hadn't gone insane in the last three minutes as Ruby continued her tale as if she had not been interrupted in the first place.

"-then the trailer ended and Weiss said that we could play cops and robbers in bed too since she had the props and her nose started bleeding for some reason but she said she's okay even though I don't think she's okay and we were going to play when you came in, Yang!" Ruby finished, panting while beaming at her sister with unquestionable innocence painted across her face, oblivious to the what was happening.

Weiss' face had a colour that rivalled the intensity of red of Yang's face. Which was incredibly red. Whether it was of embarrassment or anger, Weiss did not know. She struggled to find the words to explain the situation to Yang without making it look like she was a sadistic pervert who possessed an assortment of whips, handcuffs, blindfolds, rope, and fake cat ears.

"Y-Yang, I-I," she started, struggling to find the words to explain herself, before giving up and slumping her shoulders, unable to find any excuse. Everyone in the room heard another hiss from the hidden Blake, as she echoed the word 'kinky' over and over.

Yang stared dumbfounded at the scene before her for a moment. The clock audibly ticked for a few seconds. It felt like the atmosphere had started to calm.

"No!" Yang boomed all of a sudden, dispelling that illusion and shocking everyone in the room except Blake. Ruby flinched on the bed as Weiss jumped a little, while Blake started humming an ominous tune from her safe haven under the blanket.

"No way this is gonna happen! My sister should be the S! She will not be the M in this relationship!" Yang raged, throwing her hands in the air.

"Yang, I don't want to be something people sit on! And what's an 'emm'?" Ruby asked.

"I don't mean to be a hypocrite, but shouldn't you be against your own sister doing... doing... this?" Weiss questioned, embarrassed and confused.

"Only if she's the M in this relationship! She won't be the one receiving it in this thing!" Yang declared, before scampering and crouching down beside Ruby who was on the bed, whispering consolingly into her ear and loudly enough for Weiss to hear, "Don't worry Sis, you won't be at the bottom anymore. I've got this."

Ruby was confused. "But I already sleep on top." She said, thinking of the top bunk. Weiss, despite her great embarrassment, managed to find the strength in her to face-palm. And face-palm hard, she did.

Yang being Yang, naturally took it the wrong way. She began to tear up. "Oh, she's all grown up now, they grow up so fast..." She said, clasping her hands together close to her buxom chest, sniffling. Blake began to hum an oddly fitting romantic tune. Yang was not sure how, but it made her feel like watching every romantic anime CD she owned again that involved one of the characters from the main couple dying. Weiss looked like she wanted to die of embarrassment. Ruby remained on the bed, alarmed by Yang's cheerful weeping.

"Yang? What's wrong?" Ruby cried, eyes wide open in surprise.

"No, it's nothing," Yang said with a smile, wiping her tears with the bottom of her wrists. "I'm just so proud of you."

Ruby was puzzled. "For what? Sleeping on top?"

Yang burst into tears once again and bawled. Weiss wanted to jump off a cliff. Blake fell asleep.

"By the way Weiss, could you untie me please? My fingers are going numb." Ruby whined, wiggling her fingers.

Still incredibly flustered and embarrassed, Weiss nodded dumbly with a red face. She leaned over to untie the knots of black rope. As Weiss began to pull the knots apart, Ruby started to wiggle and kick her feet.

"W-W-Weiss! It t-tickles!" Ruby laughed out, giggling and wriggling about.

"S-Stop moving, Ruby!" Weiss stuttered out sternly. "I can't untie it if you keep moving around, you dunce."

Time seemed to slow for Weiss as Ruby happened to kick her foot onto one unfortunate spot on the bed, knocking the brown case lying next to Ruby's feet over onto the floor. She felt herself scream as the contents of the case spilled out onto the ground.

Neko ears. Hard and soft plastics. Handcuffs. Whips. Ropes. Shimapan. Two volumes of Sakura Trick. A nekomimi-themed ero-magazine. Stained matte pictures of Ruby. They rolled themselves out like a tiny carpet over the floor.

Yang's weeping paused as she stared at Weiss' equipment sprawled out everywhere. The blood vessels in Weiss' nose finally gave way to her glowing blush as blood spurted out in a torrent. Unable to take it any longer, Weiss' head rolled back as she fainted, falling backwards on the ground.


End file.
